Everything Has Changed
by RheaLynnaee
Summary: Remus Lupin took up the job as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in Harry's third year. What happens when Remus finds out more about Harry's home life? Switches off between Harry and Remus' POV. Harry/Remus bonding. Some language. Warning: Child Abuse. No Slash.
1. A Werewolf's Return

Remus Lupin walked through the wall of Platform 9 ¾. Something he hasn't done since he graduated Hogwarts years ago. He looked around the platform, smiling to himself. In spite of the fact that it took some convincing, Remus was very excited to be coming back to Hogwarts. The beginning of his summer was quite a surprising one, getting a visit from Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwarts.

_Remus was in his shabby old apartment, looking through the ads in the Daily Prophet, job searching. He was never able to hold down a steady job and has always been struggling. As he looked at the front page, there was a large picture of a man he hasn't seen in over twelve years, with a large headline that said, SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES AZKABAN PRISON! _

_Of course Remus knew who this man was. He was best friends with Sirius, as well as James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Remus shuddered as he put the paper down on the table. He would never forget that day when he lost all of his best friends on the same night. James and Lily were both killed by Lord Voldemort and Sirius was sent to Azkaban for killing twelve muggles and Peter. Remus had a hard time coping after what had happened and he shut himself off from the world, suffering on his own. Being a werewolf was hard enough, but grieving at the same time made his transformations at the time even harder. He was bitten when he was a little boy and to this day, there is no known cure for it. Shunned from the wizarding world, werewolves are considered dangerous, despite the fact that they turn into a violent creature only once a month._

_ Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Wondering who it was, he walked over and opened the door. Standing there in midnight blue colored robes, a long white beard and that twinkle in his blue eyes, stood Albus Dumebldore, his former Headmaster from Hogwarts. A man who he hasn't seen in quite a few years. It was because of Dumbledore that Remus was even allowed to attend Hogwarts, regardless of him being a werewolf._

_"Professor Dumbledore?" Remus asked, surprised, as he held the door open for his former mentor. _

_"Ah, Remus, please call me Albus," Dumebledore said, with a slight smile. _

_As Dumebldore walked in, Remus led him into the kitchen. "Can I offer you some tea? I was thinking about making some anyway," Remus said, as he walked over to the stove. _

_"Ah yes, that would be lovely, my dear boy," Dumebldore said, taking a seat at the small table in the corner of the kitchen._

_"Sorry about the mess," Remus said and with a wave of his wand, the new papers disappeared. "You know, job searching and all…" Remus trailed off as he brought over two cups for himself and the headmaster. After pouring tea into both cups, Remus sat down across from Dumebledore._

_"So what can I do for you today, Albus," Remus said after taking a sip from his tea. _

_"Well, I know this is quite a long shot for me to be asking you of this and you will probably turn it down as soon as I ask, but please hear me out. I would like you to return to Hogwarts as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Dumbledore. "We are in dire need of a professor with talents such as yours and I know you would be the perfect choice. I understand your concern," said Dumebledore, as Remus opened his mouth to interrupt, "But I would like you to think about it."_

_"But what about my…condition," Remus said, with a shudder. _

_"Remus, my boy," Dumebledore said, laying his hand on Remus', as Remus looked down at his cup, not wanting to meet the Headmaster's gaze. "We will take the same precautions as we did while you were at Hogwarts, as well as have you take the Wolfsbane potion that Severus will brew for you."_

_"I don't know about this, sir," Remus said, looking up at The Headmaster. Remus didn't want to put any children in danger and definitely didn't want anyone going out of their way to help him in this situation. "Can I have some time to think it over?"_

_"Of course, Remus," Dumbledore said, patting Remus' hand as he stood up to take his leave. "Please contact me as soon as you can with your answer, as I have to prepare for the new year."_

_As Remus walked Dumbledore to the front door, Dumbledore turned around, with that same twinkle in his eye. _

_"By the way, I know there is one student at Hogwarts that you are probably very eager to see after all these years," Dumebledore said, as he opened the door._

_It took Remus a second to figure out what Dumbledore was trying to say but then it finally dawned on him. "Harry…" Remus said, with a sudden smile on his face. Of course Remus knew who Harry Poter was, as he was best friends with Lily and James. His heart soared, as he remembered Harry as a baby. all the times he baby sat him, visiting the Potter's and so many other occaions. Suddenly, Remus knew what his answer would be._

_"I will take you up on your offer, Albus," Remus said with a smile. _

_"I knew you would dear boy," Dumbledore said. "You know, he looks exactly like James. Except-"_

_"For his eyes," Remus said, his smile growing bigger. He hasn't seen Harry since he was a baby, but he remembered that he inherited Lily's bright green eyes and James' unruly hair._

_"He will be entering his third year," Dumbledore said. "He has definitely had quite a few adventures in his first two years. I think he inherited James' troublemaking skills as well," he said, with a bright, mischievous twinkle in his eye._

_Remus laughed. "Do I even want to know?"_

_"I'll let Harry tell you all about it," said Dumbledore, with a chuckle. "I must take my leave as I have other matters to attend to, but I will keep in contact with you. Thank you for taking up my offer, Remus. I know the students are going to learn quite a bit from you."_

_"You're welcome sir. I'll see you in September," Remus said. With one last smile, Dumbledore walked away and Remus shut the door, walking back to the kitchen. He took a seat at the table and stared at his empty tea cup, contemplating on what he just signed on for. _

_Of course he was nervous about the fact that he just said yes to a teaching job, despite his condition. He didn't want anyone finding out about what he was. But the fact that he finally gets to see Harry after twelve years made it all worth it. _

Remus walked onto the train, as he was one of the first to arrive, hoping to get a compartment to himself. Putting his suitcase on the shelf above him, he took a seat near the window and stared out as he watched all of the students appear on the platform, saying bye to the families and getting ready to board the train. Remus eventually dozed off, unaware that he was about to have some company.


	2. A Summer to Never Forget

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the favorites/follows! You guys are amazing! Also a big thank you to **misteeirene **for the review! A note to everyone; I am open to any suggestions that you might have to make this story better. I know I am not the best writer in the world but I want to make this story amazing. So please let me know how I can improve!

If you read my bio, I am on a hiphop crew! I will definitely be pretty busy over the next couple weeks, as we have our next dance competition on the 25th (which is also my birthday!) So I will try to update as much as I can! Thank you all once again for understanding :)

**A/N #2: **As the summary of this story implies, it will change between Harry and Remus' POV. Again, if you have any suggestions on this, please let me know :)

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* I wish I owned Harry Potter. But, of course, all of the magic belongs to Mrs. Rowling.

**Chapter 2: A Summer To Never Forget (Harry's POV)**

Harry Potter winced as he worked on the garden in his Aunt and Uncle's backyard. This summer had been one of the hottest yet and Harry was not only drenched in sweat, but suffering quite a few injuries, no thanks to his Uncle. Harry groaned as he stood up and headed back into the house. Heading upstairs, he went right into the bathroom across from his bedroom, carefully took his shirt off and looked at himself in the mirror. It was bad. He was thinner than ever before. He had bruises covering his entire rib cage and chest. All along his back were large welts, all in various stages of healing. Harry then undressed the rest of himself and stepped into the shower, wincing as the water made contact with his back. He definitely needed to get out of this hell hole. Living with the Dursley's was one thing, but living there with his Uncle on a rampage everyday made it only ten times worse than usual.

It was quite the most grueling summer of Harry Potter's life. Harry's Uncle Vernon hadn't resorted to violence since before Harry's first year at Hogwarts. But at the beginning of the summer, Vernon lost his job at Grunnings. Unfortunately for Harry, Vernon turned to drinking every minute of every day, which meant Harry was basically in the line of fire. At first, it started with a few slaps here and there. But as the summer dragged on, Vernon became more and more frustrated and angry. The slaps turned to punches, kicks, a belt to his back and everything in between. The memory of his second day back at The Dursley's came to mind as Harry stood there in the shower, reminiscing.

_Harry was sitting in his bedroom, reading through one of his Quidditch books his bestfriend, Ron Weasley, had given him the previous year. Harry looked outside the window of his small room, desperately wishing he was already back at Hogwarts, when he heard the front door of the house slam shut, making the whole house rattle._

_"FREAK! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Uncle Vernon yelled loudly, making Harry jump out of his seat._

_As Harry made his way downstairs, he took one look at his Uncle and was tempted to run right back upstairs. Aunt Petunia was standing by the stairs, glancing out of the window by the front door, making sure the neighbors weren't listening in. Once Harry, a bit reluctantly, made it to the bottom step, his Uncle grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Harry lost his breath for a second as spots danced in front of his eyes, losing focus for a second. Harry then looked into the angry eyes of his uncle._

_"FREAK, YOU MADE ME LOSE MY JOB!" His Uncle yelled, as he shook Harry. Harry couldn't speak. He was too petrified as his Uncle's face turned a deep shade of red._

_"But, I-I didn't-" Harry didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as Vernon slapped Harry right in the face, knocking him straight to the floor, his glasses getting knocked askew. Harry backed up against the wall, as Vernon towered over him._

_"GET UP TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!" His Uncle yelled. Harry didn't even look at his Uncle, as he stood right up and ran upstairs. Harry ran into his room, shut his door and slid right down, sitting with his knees to his chest, trying not to cry as tears welled up in his eyes. His Uncle, though neglectful, hasn't been like this towards Harry since he got his first letter to Hogwarts. Harry's hand reached to his right cheek, where Vernon had slapped him and sighed. He knew this summer was going to be a long one. He just prayed that his Uncle's violence wasn't going to get worse from here on out._

Harry stepped out of the shower, carefully dried himself off, got dressed and headed back into his room. Harry sat down on his bed and started thinking to himself. He knew he had to hide his injuries somehow from his best friends, Ron and Hermione, as well as his teachers at school. He definitely did not want anyone finding out about the abuse he had to put up with this summer. Questions would arise and Harry just didn't want to deal with it, especially since he was the "Boy-Who-Lived." Somehow, he had a feeling that the whole school would find out.

You see, Harry Potter isn't some ordinary boy. He was a wizard. Not only that, he was the "Boy-Who-Lived. At the age of one years old, Lord Voldemort, also known as "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" and "You-Know-Who," had killed his mother and father. He then tried to kill Harry as well, but Voldemort's curse somehow backfired and Harry was left with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He was then placed with his Aunt, Uncle and his overweight cousin Dudley. As Harry grew up with them, he had to put up with his Uncle's abuse, as well as Dudley and his gang playing their favorite game, "Harry Hunting." This all finally ended though when Harry got his first letter to Hogwarts. His so-called family were obviously scared about the school finding out. Unfortunately, this summer, that was not the case, as his Uncle carried on with the abuse, each day getting worse and worse. Harry was surprised he was still standing.

Luckily, Harry was heading back to Hogwarts tomorrow for his third year. Harry lifted the loose floor board underneath his bed and started taking everything out and packing it into his trunk. Harry stopped though, as he picked up his photo album that his friend, Hagrid, had given him after his first year. He sat down on the floor against the bed and started flipping through it, his eyes resting on a photo of his parents, holding baby Harry and waving at the camera. Harry's eyes filled with unshed tears as he stared at the photo.

"I wish you were here," Harry said, wiping at his face, as a tear escaped. He desperately wished that he could go back in time and somehow save his parents from getting murdered. His life would be completely different and he definitely would be so miserable. As he shut the photo album, he pulled himself up, wincing as he did, and placed the album in his trunk. The summer of hell was finally ending tomorrow and he will finally be back, surrounded by people who actually care about him. The thought of this made Harry smile. The first real smile he has shown on his face since this horrid summer began.

**A/N:** Yay, second chapter complete! Hope you all like it :) So sorry it not super long. I'll try to make the next chapters longer! Thank you for reading! Review/Follow/Favorite please!


	3. The Dementor

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I big thank you for the favorites/follows that I recieved! You guys are awesome! A very big thank you to **megipegi** for the review! :) A few more reviews would be amazing! Please and thank you!

So this next chapter will include both Harry and Remus' point of view. Thank you all once again for taking the time to read! :)

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* Still not mine.

**Chapter 3:** The Dementor

**HPHP**

The morning of September 1st rose bright and early for Harry. He barely slept the night before, no thanks to his injuries, plus his restlessness about returning to Hogwarts. He still had no idea how he was going to hide his injuries from everyone. Harry winced as he pulled himself out of bed, grateful that he packed the day before. After a quick shower, he headed back to his room, changed and sat on his bed, reminiscing about this summer. His beloved owl, Hedwig, who he received from his friend, Hagrid, before his first year at Hogwarts, flew over to him and perched herself onto his shoulder. Her amber eyes looked into his emerald green ones as she nipped him on the ear.

"What am I going to do, Hedwig?" Harry said, gently petting her snow white feathers. "I just know someone is going to find out. I can't let that happen…" Hedwig nipped him on the ear again, as if she was telling him that everything will be okay. Harry then walked over to the window, opened it and told her to fly to Hogwarts. She took off, gracefully flying out of the window. While Harry watched her, his Uncle yelled from downstairs.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE US BREAKFAST!"

Harry sighed, as he slowly made his way downstairs. As soon as Harry walked into the kitchen, his Uncle grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, his purple face raged with anger as always.

"You tell any of those freaks about this summer, boy, you will wish you had never been born," Vernon whispered in Harry ear, sending chills right down his spine. As Harry nodded, Vernon pushed Harry towards the stove. As soon as Harry finished with making breakfast for his so called family, he ate his meager portion, and then made his way back upstairs to drag his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage downstairs.

"HURRY UP, BOY I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Vernon yelled, while Aunt Petunia and Dudley made their way to the car.

Harry, with whatever strength he could muster up, finally made it to the front yard, somehow managing to get his trunk and the cage into the back of the car and sat in the back seat with Dudley. The ride there was fortunately a quiet one. Harry stared out the window, daydreaming, happy to finally be going back to his real home. As soon as they made it to Kings Cross, Harry got the trunk and cage out of the car and, with one more menacing glance toward his nephew, Vernon drove off quickly, leaving Harry to fend for himself.

Harry slowly made his way towards the platform, his truk dragging along behind him. As soon as he passed through Platform 9 ¾, he had a sense of familiarity, realizing that soon he would be back with his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. As he walked toward the train, he heard a squeal behind him. As soon as he turned around, his face was buried in Hermione's bushy brown hair. He tried his best not to wince as her arms made contact with the welts on his back and he hoped that she didn't notice.

"Oh Harry, it's so good to finally see you," Hermione said, letting him go finally. She took one look at him and her smile fell. "Did those muggles feed you at all this summer?"

"Yes, Hermione," Harry said, rolling his eyes. Though he was wearing his baggy sweatshirt that once belonged to his overweight cousin, Harry knew he still looked quite thin. Hermione didn't seem to believe him but she let it go.

"How you doin', mate?" Ron said, giving him a slap on the shoulder. Harry had to hold in another grimace, as Ron hit another welt.

"I'm doing alright," Harry said, with a forced smile. Harry looked over Ron's shoulder and saw the rest of the Weasley's. The trio made their way over to them to say their goodbyes.

"No you all behave this year," Mrs. Weasley said, glaring the Fred and George Weasley, her trouble making twin sons. "I don't want to hear about any of you giving the Headmaster any grief."

Fred and George rolled their eyes, gave their mother one last hug and headed towards the train. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave the trio one last hug then they followed the twins onto the train. As soon as Harry, Hermione and Ron walked onto the train, they were one of the last ones to board, so all of the compartments were pretty much full. They finally found one, though there was only one occupant. The man was fast sleep, sitting by the window of the compartment. He was wearing a set of shabby wizarding robes, looking absolutely exhausted and quite ill.

"Who do you think he is?" Ron asked, as they walked in. Hermione and Ron took the seat across from the gentleman, as Harry took the seat next to him.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione said, pointing to the briefcase above.

"What do you think he teaches?" asked Ron.

"Most likely Defense Against the Dark Arts, seeing as that's the only position available," Hermione responded. The Defense Against the Darks Arts position is thought to be cursed, since, so far, every teacher they've had has only lasted a year.

"Well I hope he's up to it," Ron said, frowning at the Professor's appearance. "So how were your summers?"

The trio continued to their conversation about their summers, though Harry didn't really say much. He definitely didn't want Ron and Hermione to know about his summer. He noticed that Hermione was giving him odd looks every now and then, so Harry tried to include himself into the conversation as much as possible. The conversation took a turn to Sirius Black, who escaped Azkaban during the summer. Since Harry didn't get The Dailey Prophet delivered, he had no idea who Black was.

"He's a madman, Black is," said Ron as he shuddered. "Apparently he murdered a bunch of Muggles, laughing as he did it. He was also a big supporter of you-know-who." The conversation eventually trailed off and Ron and Hermione started talking about Hogsmeade.

"…I just want to get inside Honeydukes!" Ron said, with a excited look on his face. "I've heard its one of the best sweetshops out there!"

"Hogsmeaded is quite historical, from what I heard. The Shrieking Shack is supposed to be one of the most haunted buildings in Britain. Wont it be nice to get out of the castle for a bit?" Hermione asked, turning to Harry, who obviously wasn't paying much attention.

"What? Oh yeah, Hogsmeade," Harry said, completely forgetting about that. Third years and above get permission to visit the wizarding village near Hogwarts. Harry had planned on asking Uncle Vernon to sign the form, but with the way Vernon was this summer, Harry didn't even bother. "My Uncle didn't sign my form," Harry said, looking down at his lap.

"What!?" Ron yelled, earning a nudge in the ribs from Hermione, as she nodded towards Lupin. Ron ignored her, though he lowered his voice. "No way! Someone has to give you permission. McGonagall or someone. Or Fred and George can help. They know every passage way out of the castle!"

"Ron, I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of the castle," Hermione said sharply. He4rmione and Ron continued their arguing, while Harry sat back, not even listening anymore.

The rest of their trip was uneventful. Hermione and Ron were arguing at one point because during the summer, Hermione bought herself a cat named Crookshanks and Ron, who has a pet rat, started getting angry when Hermione was letting Crookshanks out of his basket.

"Don't let that thing out!" Ron said. Too late though as Crookshanks walked out of his basket and sat in between Ron and Hermione. He tried shoving Crookshanks away.

"Ron, leave him alone!" Hermione said, picking up her cat. The two of them kept arguing but Harry just tuned them out, staring out the window. As it started getting darker outside, no thanks to the rain, all the lights turned on inside their compartment.

As the train started to slow down, Ron got up and looked outside the window. "We must be nearly there. Great! I'm starving," he said, rubbing his stomach. "I want to get to the feast."

"There's no way we can be there yet," Hermione said, looking down at her watch.

"Then why is the train slowing down," Ron asked, as he took is seat. As soon as he sat down, the train lurched to a complete stop and all the lights went out.

"Whats going on?" Hermione whispered in the darkness. Harry could only see the outline of his friends, but knew they had frightened looks on them.

Harry stood up to look outside the door but as soon as he opened it the train shook and he fell back into his seat. He looked towards the window to see Ron wiping a spot on the window clean to look outside.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said shakily. "I think someone's coming aboard."

They heard the door to their compartment open and someone tripped over Harry's legs. "Ouch! Sorry. Do you guys know whats going on?" Harry could tell by the voice that it was their fellow Gryffindor friend, Neville Longbottom, followed by Ron's sister, Ginny.

"Ron, whats going on," Ginny said through the darkness, as she and Neville took a seat.

"I don't know," Ron said, sitting back down, as he was still standing by the window when they came in.

Suddenly, they heard movement from the corner where Lupin was sitting. He seemed to have finally woken up. A light suddenly came from the end of Lupin's wand as he stood up, looking around the compartment. When his eyes met with Harry's, they lingered for a moment, then Lupin looked towards the door. "Stay where you are," he said, moving to the door. But he didn't get very far.

Suddenly, the door slid open. There, standing in the doorway, was a dark cloaked figure. The compartment went ice cold as the hooded figure seemed to look around the compartment. Harry looked down and saw a decayed hand sticking out of the robe. All of a sudden, as if the figure could sense out Harry, it drew in a slow, rattling breath. Harry could feel himself drowning in the cold as he tried to catch his own breath. He couldn't see. In the back of his mind, all he could hear was screaming. He couldn't move, but he knew he had to help whoever it was-

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

He could feel someone tapping him on the face. He opened his eyes and stared into the faces of Ron and Hermione, both looking terrified. He then realized that he was lying on the compartment floor. He could feel that the train was finally moving again and the light had come back on. He let Ron and Hermione help him back onto the seat, flinching as they did. The pain from his injuries coming back to him as he sat back down on the seat. He felt sweat trickling down his face and went to wipe it off with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. Ginny and Neville were both seated by the window, not looking any better than Harry. Lupin was sitting next to Harry, watching him.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, sitting across from Harry.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked, sitting back against the seat. He felt terrible. Like he was recovering from the flu or something.

Hermione and Ron didn't know how to answer that. They looked at Lupin, who was breaking chocolate into pieces for everyone. He handed a particularly large piece to Harry, handed out the rest and answered, "It was a dementor. One of the guards from Azkaban Prison. They came onto the train looking for Sirius Black. I need to have a little word with the driver," Lupin said, walking to the door. He turned around, gave Harry a smile and said, "Eat. You'll feel better." He then shut the door and headed to the front of the train.

Harry then took a bite of the chocolate. He felt warmth spread from the tips of his fingers to his toes. Once he finished the chocolate, he turned to Ron and Hermione for answers. "What happened?"

"Well after that thing came in," Ron said, shuddering. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat. You started twitching…"

"Then Lupin stepped over you and said 'None of us are hiding Sirius Black. Go.' But the dementor wouldn't leave so Lupin shot something out of his wand. It was like a silvery shadow. Then the dementor sort of glided away," Hermione said.

Harry just stared at them. "But did any of pass out," he said, wiping more sweat off his face.

"No," Ron said, looking down. "But I felt like I would never be cheerful again."

Harry was confused. How come he was so affected by the Dementor when no one else had. Even after he ate the chocolate, he still felt weak and shivery. He sat back in his seat, lost in his own thoughts. Who screamed? Why did he faint?

The door slid open and Lupin returned to his seat and looked at Harry. "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry looked at Lupin. There was some sort of familiarity about this man that Harry couldn't quite figure out. "I'm fine, sir," Harry said, looking down at his lap.

The rest of the journey was sat in silence, each member of the compartment lost in their own thoughts. Harry knew everyone was shooting worried glances at him but he tried to let it go. He didn't want the pity. As they were getting closer to Hogwarts, everyone started changing into their robes. Harry, of course, knew that he couldn't change into his robes in the compartment without everyone seeing his injuries. "I'm going to go use the restroom, so I'll just change there," he said, pulling out his robes, tie, shirt and jumper. He then headed to the back of the train where the restrooms were. Luckily, Harry was the only one in there so he shut and locked the bathroom door and started changing, trying not to aggravate his injuries. He looked at himself in the mirror as he changed into his robes. He looked at all of his injuries, trying to figure out how he was going to heal them. He knew going to Madam Pomfrey would be out of the question. Maybe there was a charm he could find in one of the books in the library. Either way, he needed to figure something out. Grabbing the rest of his clothes, he headed back to his compartment.

**RLRL**

As Harry left the compartment to go change, Remus sat there, looking out the window, stuck in his own thoughts. He couldn't believe that out of all the people that would be in his compartment, it just so happened to be his best friend's son. The boy he couldn't wait to finally see after 12 years. The dementor incident surprised him though. He knew that the dementors would be guarding Hogwarts this year, no thanks to Sirius Black being on the run. But why would they be searching the train? And why did they affect Harry so much? He knew what dementors were. Knew that they wipe every happy feeling from your mind. Due to Harry's past, Remus suddenly realized why Harry was affected. He prayed that whatever memory the dementor forced upon Harry, it wasn't one of that fateful night 12 years ago.

Remus also, though Harry probably didn't notice, the wince Harry made while his friends pulled him back onto the seat after he passed out. Was Harry injured? If so, how? Remus didn't want to think the worst. Maybe Harry was just sore from falling to the floor? He tried not looking so far into this but he knew something was up. He wanted to get to know Harry. It's been years since Remus got to see him. He was just hoping that Harry will be open enough to hear about his parents. Harry never knew them and Remus wanted to be the one to tell him.

**A/N: **Hello all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As you can tell, there was a little bit of dialogue taken from the book and movie. I tried to make this chapter as close to the book as possible, while adding bits of Harry's abuse. Please Review/Favorite/Follow!


	4. Back To Hogwarts

**A/N:** Hey hey hey everyone! So sorry about the long wait for those who have been reading. Like I said, I am on a dance crew and our competition is this Friday! Plus I work 2 jobs, so that keeps me pretty busy as well. I am on vacation from one of them so I am hoping to get this chapter up and hopefully another one before Friday. Thank you once again for the follows and favorites! A big thank you to **yukikiralacus** and **megipegi** for the reviews! You guys are awesome! More reviews would be absolutely AMAZING though! Now on to the next chapter!

**Chapter 4:** Back to Hogwarts

As the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade station, Harry and the rest of the people in the compartment made their way outside in the pouring rain. It was absolutely freezing outside and everyone was scrambling to get to the carriages.

"Firs' years this way please," a familiar voice rang out. Harry turned around and saw the outline of the half giant friend Hagrid, who was trying to scramble together all of the first years, ready to take the boats across the lake to the castle. When Hagrid spotted the trio, he gave them a smile. "All righ' there you three?" Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't get a chance to say anything to him as they were getting pushed along with the rest of the crowd. The trio and Lupin found a carriage to be taken to the castle. As they took a seat, Harry felt a sense of relief, finally being back to what he considered to be his real home.

As they passed the entrance, two dementor stood on either side. Harry felt a sense of cold sweep over him once more. He still felt quite weak from passing out earlier. He leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes until they finally passed the gates. He felt Lupin's gaze upon him but he tried to ignore it.

At long last, they finally made it to the castle. They jumped out of the carriage quickly and made their way inside. The trio and Lupin were about to go their separate ways when a voice rang out, "Potter! Granger! Over here please!"

Harry and Hermione turned around to see their Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, waving to them over the crowd if students. The trio quickly made their way over to her.

"Nothing to worry about, I just need a quick word in my office," McGonagall said. "Head into the Great Hall Mr. Weasley."

Ron shrugged at Harry and Hermione, walking away and following the rest of the students into the Great Hall. McGonagall then led them to her office. As soon as they walked in, McGonagall motioned for them to sit down as she took her seat as well behind her desk.

"Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you had fainted on the train, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, looking intently at Harry.

Harry felt himself turn red. "Professor, I'm fine. Really, I don't need-" Harry was interrupted as Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, walked right into the office.

"Oh, it's you, isn't it?" She asked, as she checked him over. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"

"It was a dementor, Poppy," said McGonagall.

"Setting dementors around the school," Pomfrey said, feeling Harry's forhead. "He won't be the last to collapse. Yes, he's all clammy. Terrible things, they are."

"What does he need?"McGonagall asked. "Bed rest? Perhaps he should spend the night in the hospital wing?"

"I'm Fine!" exclaimed Harry, jumping out of his seat. "Please, I feel fine."

"Well, he should have some chocolate at the very least," Madam Pomfrey said, peering into his eyes.

"I've already had some," Harry said. "Lupin gave us some as soon as the train started moving again."

"Did he now?" said Pomfrey, approvingly. "So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"

"Well if you're sure, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, as Harry nodded. With one last look at Harry, she said, "Very well, please wait outside while I talk to Miss Granger, then we will head to the feast together."

Harry only had to wait a few minutes. As soon as Hermione emerged with McGonagall, the three of them headed to the Great Hall. As soon as they entered, McGonagall headed to the Head Table while Harry and Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table, passing Professor Flitwick, who was holding an ancient looking hat and a three legged stool. Harry and Hermione had missed the sorting.

Ron waved them over, having saved them two seats on either side of him. As soon as they sat down, he asked, "What was that all about?"

Harry was about to answer but at the same moment, Professor Albus Dumbledore, the school Headmaster, stood up to speak. He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles and always gave off a great impression of energy. He was respected by most of the student body and you couldn't help but trust him. Harry suddenly felt calmer since his encounter with the dementor as Dumebledore stood up, beaming at all of his students.

"Welcome! Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" said Dumbledore, smiling at everyone in the Great Hall. "I have a few words to say to you all before we enjoy our feast. As you all are aware of their search of The Hogwarts Express, our school will be playing host to the dementors of Azkaban, until Sirius Black has been found."

Everyone around the hall started whispering and murmuring, all looking scared and confused. Hogwarts was supposedly one of the safest places in Britain. Black couldn't possibly manage to get into the school, could he? Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, who glanced at him as well, thinking the same thing.

"They will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. While they are with us, I must insist to everyone to not leave the ground without permission. Dementors are vicious creatures. They cannot be fooled by tricks or disguises; not even invisibility cloaks," Dumbledore said. Harry could have sworn that Dumbledore's eyes flashed towards Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Now to introduce two new members to our teaching staff!" Dumbledore exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "First, Professor Remus Lupin, who has kindly agreed to fill the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher." Lupin stood up and waved to the Great Hall, smiling, as a round of applause went through the Great Hall.

"As for our second appointment for our teaching staff," Dumbledore continued, as the applause died down. "Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teaceher, has retired at the end of last year. However, I am delighted to announce that his positioned will be filled by none other than our very own Rubeus Hagrid!"

The applause for Hagrid was astounding, especially at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked at Hagrid and saw the biggest smile on his face with tears dripping down into his beard. Harry has never seen Hagrid look so happy. As soon as everyone finished clapping, Harry, Ron and Hermione being the last to do so, Dumbledore said, "Well I believe that is everything! Let the feast begin!"

Suddenly, all the goblets filled with numerous drinks and plates full of any kind of food you can imagine appeared on all of the tables. Harry, who ate very meager amounts of food at the Dursley's this summer, didn't have much of an appetite. He tried to fill his plate as much as he could, without the thought of him wanting to be sick.

**RLRL**

Remus couldn't help but smile. He was back at Hogwarts. He was sitting at the Head Table, sitting next to McGonagall on his right and next to his old rival, Professor Snape, the Potions teacher, who was sitting on his left. He knew Snape still had hatred towards Lupin, but he definitely didn't want to get into it right now.

"So Remus, welcome back!" McGonagall said, giving him a rare smile. "How does it feel to be back at Hogwarts?"

"It feels as though I'm back in my first year," Lupin said, filling up his plate. "Though I'd say I definitely had an interesting train ride…" He trailed off, his eyes glancing towards the Gryffindor table, landing on Harry, Ron and Hermione. "How was Harry?"

"He insisted he was fine, "McGonagall shrugged. "I wanted him to stay the night at the Hospital Wing, but he insisted that he was okay. I don't blame him. He's been in there enough the past two years," McGonagall said, laughing.

"Is he as bad as James," Lupin asked, smiling a bit.

McGonall shook her head, giving off another laugh. "If not, worse, with all of his adventures he's gone on with his friends. Plus add Quidditch to the mix."

Lupin stared at McGonagall. "He plays Quidditch?"

"Yes he does," She said, proudly. "Since his first year. He's the seeker. Same as James!"

Lupin glanced at Harry and smiled. So Harry got the Quidditch skills from his father. No surprise there. He looked back at McGonagall, "Do I even want to know the other adventures those three have gotten into?"

"No you do not," McGonagall said, shaking her head. "Those three have gotten into more trouble in the past two years than you and your friends did back when you were in school. Okay, well maybe not that much yet…"

Lupin stopped listening, as he was stuck in his own thoughts. He watched as Harry talked to all of his friends, eating his dinner. But Lupin did notice that Harry wasn't eating much, mostly just pushing his food around his plate. There definitely was something off about Harry that Lupin couldn't figure out. He seemed to thin for his age and didn't seem as sociable as the rest of the Gryffindors. Lupin knew he had to do something. He also knew though that he wanted to get to know Harry more. Seeing his best friend's son brought on so many memories. It was inevitable, seeing as Harry looked exactly like James, and from what McGonagall said, he was exactly like his father as well.

**HPHP**

Harry, Ron and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindor's up to the Gryffindor Tower. As soon as they walked into the common room, Harry and Ron bid Hermione goodnight and headed up to the boy's dormitories. Harry rummaged through his trunk, finding his pajamas and made his way to the restroom, not wanting to change in front of everyone. Harry once again had to come up with the lie that he had to use the restroom.

Once Harry made it into the restroom, he carefully undressed himself and took a look at all of his injuries. He noticed that some of the welts on his back were already starting to get infected, which he knew was going to be a problem. He had to find a way to heal himself before his condition got worse. Once Harry changed and brushed his teeth, he made his way back to his bed, pulled the curtains around it and laid down, hoping that his sleep wouldn't be disturbed by nightmares. Boy was he wrong.

**A/N: **Cliffy! Sort of? Another chapter complete! As I said earlier, I will try to get another chapter up this week! Thank you everyone!


	5. Nightmares and Realizations

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So my dance competition went great! 1st Place and we won $500 for the crew! That money will be going towards competition fees and costumes! Our next competition is November 24th!

So onto the next chapter! A big thank you to those who favorite/followed! Another thank you to **misteeirene, megipegi, and PhoenixFire2013 **for the reviews! You guys are amazing!

**A/N: **Okay, so in this chapter, I am adding a different POV and it might happen again in later chapters! Just thought I would let you all know!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine! Only a fan!

**Chapter 5:** Nightmares and Realizations

**HPHP**

_Harry was nine years old. All he could feel was pain. Pain and misery. He couldn't understand why one small thing could set off so much anger from his Uncle. Vernon was on a full on rampage, no thanks to Harry accidently burning Dudley's birthday dinner. The small nine year old was lying on the hall way floor, curled in a small fetal position, with his fuming Uncle standing above him, belt raised high._

_"BOY! YOU ARE GONNA PAY! YOU RUINED DUDLEY'S DINNER! YOU RUINED HIS DAY!" Vernon yelled, spit flying all over._

_"I-I'm sorry, Uncle," Harry whimpered, closing his eyes, waiting for the blow to come._

_"Oh you'll be sorry alright!" Vernon yelled, bringing the belt down on Harry's bare back. Harry bit his lip, trying not to yell out. One blow after another came down on his back. Then it all ended and Harry was thrown back into his cupboard and locked in for the rest of the night…_

_The next memory faded to this past summer, when his Uncle started hitting him again after losing his job. _

_"FREAK! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Uncle Vernon yelled loudly, making Harry jump out of his seat._

_As Harry made his way downstairs, he took one look at his Uncle and was tempted to run right back upstairs. Aunt Petunia was standing by the stairs, glancing out of the window by the front door, making sure the neighbors weren't listening in. Once Harry, a bit reluctantly, made it to the bottom step, his Uncle grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Harry lost his breath for a second as spots danced in front of his eyes, losing focus for a second. Harry then looked into the angry eyes of his uncle._

_"FREAK, YOU MADE ME LOSE MY JOB!" His Uncle yelled, as he shook Harry. Harry couldn't speak. He was too petrified as his Uncle's face turned a deep shade of red._

_"But, I-I didn't-" Harry didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as Vernon slapped Harry right in the face, knocking him straight to the floor, his glasses getting knocked askew. Harry backed up against the wall, as Vernon towered over him…_

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

Harry gasped as he shot up straight from his bed, his blankets tied all around him from thrashing on his bed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and without thinking, he flinched back, backing away against the headboard of his four poster from the unknown being. He wrapped his arms around his knees and rocked himself back and forth, trying to control his breathing.

"Harry! It's me! Calm down!" The voice then sounded familiar and Harry looked up and groaned, realizing it was only his best friend, Ron.

"S-sorry Ron," Harry whispered, uncurling himself. He felt so ashamed. He couldn't believe he acted like that to Ron of all people. "Bad dream…"

Ron looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure Harry? That seemed like more than just a bad dream. It took me quite a while to wake you up," Ron said, looking at his friend with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, don't worry," Harry said, his eyes meeting Ron's, giving him a slight grin that didn't meet his eyes. "Let's get back to bed before we wake the rest of the dorm."

"If you're sure…" Ron asked, not believing that Harry was truly alright. "You know you can tell me anything, right Harry?"

Harry was starting to get annoyed. "Ron, it's nothing, okay? Don't worry about me," Harry said, laying back down and facing away from Ron. He heard Ron sigh, as he made his way back to his own bed. Soon, Ron's snores resonated with everyone else's but Harry knew he wasn't going to go back to sleep at all that night. Harry carefully laid down on his back and stared at the ceiling. His nightmares had returned during the summer, each one bringing back some of the worst beatings he had received while he was younger. He hated having to relive all of them. It was already bad enough he had to live through them once. Harry sighed, as he turned to his side to look at the clock on his bedside table. 3:04 am. He closed his eyes and willed for sleep to come. Finally, a half hour later, Harry fell into a restless sleep.

**RWHG**

Ron laid awake is his four poster bed after he had woken Harry up from whatever nightmare he had. He has never seen Harry after a nightmare that bad before. It definitely scared Ron more than anything. He knew he had to talk to Hermione about it. Ron knew there was something wrong with Harry. Sitting back and doing nothing was definitely out of the question. With these thoughts swirling through his mind, he turned to his side and fell back to sleep.

A few hours later, he woke up earlier than the rest of his dorm mates. He looked over at Harry's bed and saw that he was still sleeping. So he quietly got out of bed, changed and went down to the common room, praying that Hermione was already awake. As soon as he made it down to the bottom of the stairs, he sighed in relief. Hermione was already in there, looking through one of her books. She looked up and saw Ron walking over to her.

"Ron? What are you already doing up?" Hermione asked, knowing very well that Ron usually wouldn't be up for another hour or so.

Ron didn't say anything at first. He just sat down on the couch across from Hermione, putting his elbows on his knees, finger clasped together trying to get his thoughts in order. He then looked at her. "Harry had a nightmare last night," Ron said, trying to keep his voice as even as possible.

Hermione looked at Ron like he was crazy. "Okay…? And why do you look so worried about it? Nightmares are normal," Hermione said, looking back at her book.

"This wasn't a normal nightmare, Hermione!" Ron said, raising his voice. "Harry looked terrible! He was trashing all over his bed…" Ron paused, hoping that what he heard wasn't true. "…and I heard him saying 'I'm sorry Uncle Vernon.' When I finally woke him up, he acted as if he was scared of me. Like I was going to hurt him or something…" Ron trailed off, looking at his feet.

Hermione at that point looked up from her book, worry seen in her eyes. She put her book down and looked at Ron. "Are-Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded his head, still not looking at Hermione. Ron knew Harry had it bad at his Aunt and Uncle's but never would he have imagined that Harry would be abused by his Uncle. "Do you think we should bring it up to him?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione.

Hermione, who had tears in her eyes, didn't know how to answer that. "I honestly don't know, Ron," she said. "I mean, what if we are jumping to the wrong conclusion?"

Ron didn't know what to say either. They both sat there for the next hour, contemplating what they should do. Soon, the rest of the tower started filtering out of their dorm rooms, heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry finally made his way down as well, spotting Ron and Hermione sitting by the fireplace. As soon and Ron and Hermione saw him, they smiled and stood up.

"Morning mate," Ron said, with a forced smile on his face, patting Harry on the shoulder. Harry suppressed a flinch that didn't go un noticed by his friends. Luckily, they let it go. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah, let's go," Harry said, leading them out of the portrait hole. Hermione and Ron gave each other a worried look and followed Harry out. They were silently debating in their own minds whether or not to bring up the issue to Harry. They really didn't know what to do. They wanted to help their best friend but they also didn't want to say the wrong thing.

**RLRL**

Remus woke up feeling more nervous then ever. Today was his first time teaching and he didnt know how to feel about it. Of course he was happy that Dumbledore had given him this oppotunity of finally having a real job. As he got ready for the day and amde his way to the Great Hall, he had a million thoughts running through his head. What if the students dont like me? What if i mess up? What if I accidently mention that I'm a werewolf? What if Harry...

The thought of Harry suddenly stopped his trail of thoughts. He thought about the picture of him and Harry's parents that was currently occupying his desk in his office and smiled sadly. He missed Harry's parents dearly. The thought of their son being in his class just made him ecstatic. He hoped that a some point this year, he and Harry could have a talk outside of class get to know each other. He couldnt believe that it has been 12 years since he has last seen Harry. Remus shook his head as he made his way into the Great Hall and sat at the teachers table. Dumebledore was the only one sitting at the table, dressed in dark purple robes, drinking a cup of tea and reading the Daily Prophet.

"Good Morning, Remus!" Dumebledore said happily, putting the paper down and looking at his former student. "All ready for your first day?"

"Good morning, Albus!" Remus said, pouring himself a cup of tea. "I certainly hope I am. I'm quite nervous to tell you the truth..."

"That to be expected my dear boy," Dumbledore said, patting Remus on the shoulder. "I know you will be an exceptional addition to the teaching staff." He then turned back to his own breakfast and started eating.

Remus was too nervous and too excited to eat, but he knew that he needed the energy so he immediatly started piling his plate and started eating slowly. His attention then turned to everyone arriving in the Great Hall. More and more students made their way in and sat down at their appropriate tables. He then saw Harry and his two friends enter and he immediatly smiled. Dumbledore must have been watching Remus because he looked at the trio as well.

"Ah those three," Dumbledore said, smiling. "I heard about what happened on the train, Remus. It's a very good thing you happened to be there. Though I am not surprised that the Dementor's affected Mr. Potter. What, with everything that he has gone through..."

Remus stopped listening as he glanced at Harry. He didnt even want to know what the Dementors made Harry relive. Dementors make people relive their worst memories and suck out every ounce of happiness out of you. Remus could only imagine what Harry heard. He had just hoped that Harry didnt relive his parents deaths. It happened so long ago; was it possible for a Dementor to bring up a memory that happened even before you could talk? Remus hoped that it wasn't the case.

**A/N:** Soooo what did you think? Review please! I hope switching to Ron and Hermione's POV didn't throw anyone off. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
